lirio negro
by lady-faint-hearted
Summary: Despues de 5 años las chicas se vuelven a encontrar con los RRB descubriendo que aqueños niños con los que habian formado lazos de amistad, habían cambiado por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic no sean tan rudos plis, esto salió de la nada osea que nisiquiera yo se que va a pasar con nuestras chicas en el segundo capitulo, claro si es que escribo un segudo capitulo ¬¬U**

Lunes 6:30 a.m

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que dejamos de ejercer la justicia en la ciudad, eso por distintos factores uno de ellos eran los estudios, la que más sufría fue la pobre de bellota pero eventualmente encontró distintas actividades con las cuales descargaba toda su frustración, en este momento mis hermanas y yo estamos en el segundo semestre de los estudios superiores en una de las mejores escuelas del país, honestamente no entiendo que hizo el profesor para hacer que Bellota y Burbuja entrarán a una escuela de tan alta dificultad, aparte de las 7 horas diarias que les impartía yo diariamente de clase, él se encerraba con ellas en el laboratorio por varias horas más….pobres de mis hermanas pero al final valió la pena las 3 fuimos aceptadas en aquella prestigiosa escuela en donde ahora tendríamos que vivir hasta terminar la carrera, es una escuela grande MUY grande donde hay varias academias que imparten distintas ramas de las ciencias, por eso podemos vivir juntas, pues nuestras academias no quedan lejos.

Con respecto a los villanos, la mayoría están retirados, cedusa trabaja en un hospital, y está comprometida con un hombre bastante atractivo y adinerado, ambos estaban esperando un segundo bebe, Princesa se fue a estudiar a Francia para Diseñadora de moda y modelaje, a Burbuja casi le da un infarto con esa noticia, el profesor no la dejo estudiar allá, es algo sobre protector, Mojo ya era viejo para seguir haciendo crímenes en la cuidad, La banda gangrena era perseguida y detenida fácilmente por la policía, Él….no sabíamos mucho de aquel demonio y por último los RRB habían desaparecido, después de la desaparición de esos chicos mi hermanita se entristeció bastante sabía que la razón era Boomer y no lo voy a negar yo también extrañaba a Brick así como Bellota a Butch aunque tratara de negarlo, eso fue hace 5 años cuando teníamos 14, pero el tiempo va curando las heridas, aunque sigo preguntándome qué pasaría con ellos.

-¡Bombón!-el susto fue tal que calló de la silla donde estaba almorzando

-¿Dios que quieres?!-dijo tratando de levantarse, y la miro algo perturbada

-apúrate a desayunar, tengo que irme a la escuela ya y ni siquiera te has terminado el plato de fruta-le dedico una seria mirada

-vete ya, no te preocupes prometo comerlo todo-dijo jugando con las bolitas de fruta

-no me iré hasta que te acabes TODO-recalco la última palabra Bombón suspiro

-no seas tan ruda con ella Bellota-mi hermanita menor hizo acto de presencia-ella ya dejo de hacerlo.

-No pienso escucharte burbuja, no quiero que ella vuelva a pasar por lo mismo-mientras ellas hablaban comía rápidamente mis bolitas de fruta casi me atraganto con una de ellas.

-No te preocupes Bellota-le sonrió-nunca volveré a cometer un error tan grave-se acerco a sus hermanas y les dio a cada una un beso, a Burbuja en la mejilla y a Bellota en la frente.

-Ya vámonos-las 3 tomamos nuestras cosas y dejamos el departamento.

Trate de evitar cualquier pelea respecto a la enfermedad que tuve por causa de la comida, en aquella época era ignorante y me importaba demasiado la opinión de las personas, entre los 13 y 16 años tuve un pequeño problema de adicción con los dulces, consumía demasiados y obviamente engorde bastante, al principio no me importo hasta que los chicos comenzaban a decir cosas como "mira aquí viene la ballena", "la pelota rosa", "no te acerques mucho a las espinas puedes poncharte"…eso realmente dolía, aunque Bellota les daba su merecido las burlas no cesaban, así que trate de dejarlo pasar, todo empeoro con el alboroto de las hormonas, veía parejas por todos lados y yo me sentía sola, todos los chicos con los que intente tener algo me rechazaban con crueles palabras, eso me orillo a dejar de comer….termine en un grave estado no había día que no me desmayara en medio de la clase, logre mi objetivo pero le cause un horrible daño a mi cuerpo termine en el hospital, no imagine que teniendo un cuerpo tan fuerte pudiese terminar en aquel lugar, me costó mucho hacer que mi cuerpo volviera a aceptar la comida que le daba pues apenas terminaba a los 5 minutos ya estaba regurgitándolo todo, fueron días difíciles.

Afortunadamente conocí a alguien que me cambio la vida y si están pensando que se trata de un chico están muy equivocados, conocí a una mujer muy culta y hermosa ella es mi modelo a seguir y hasta me atrevo a decir que la quiero tanto como a una madre, gracias a ella aprendí a respetar y cuidar mi cuerpo además de hacerme entender que esa estupidez de la media naranja no existe, el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y cuando eso pase me aferrare a aquel muchacho como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

En estas alturas todo era diferente, a veces extrañaba los momentos en los que éramos pequeñas y salvábamos el día ahora estamos en la universidad hemos crecido, mis 2 hermanas son hermosas podría decir que ya florecieron y ni siquiera han llegado al máximo esplendor, Burbuja lleva el cabello suelto, todas las noches los acomoda pacientemente para no perder sus perfectos risos y coloca un prendedor que mantiene su flequillo en su lugar para dejar que luzcan sus bonitos ojos azules, Bellota lleva el cabello por debajo de los hombros, diariamente se hace una coleta pues le molesta de sobremanera cuando hace alguna actividad y el cabello se le pega por todos los lugares por donde transpira, ambas tiene un cuerpo de envida, pequeña cintura, glúteos torneados, en fin todo lo que los hombres desean y yo pues no me veía cambio alguno.

-ya cállense las 2 por dios! Hablan como pericos-reclamo bellota

-pero si ni siquiera estamos hablando- se defendió burbuja, Bellota la miro y se estrello una de sus manos en la frente, bombón soltó una risita al ver a su irritada hermana por la inocencia de burbuja

-ya lo sé burbuja! el punto es hacerlas hablar el ambiente está para matarme de aburrimiento-se coloco las manos en la nuca mientras caminaba

-bien que tema quieren tratar-las miro curiosa la pelirroja

-ninguno…-

-¡entonces porque reclamas! Nos hubieras dejado seguir con nuestros pensamientos-dijo exasperada la mayor

-de acuerdo que pensabas-dijo con aburrición

-….nada importante en realidad-se sobó la nuca nerviosamente, la pelinegra se volvió a estampar su mano en la frente.

-yo pensaba….porque creen que papa no nos dejo estudiar en otro lugar-dijo cabizbaja la rubia

-porque es muy sobre protector-respondió la morena sin darle mayor importancia

-sí lo es un poco pero, el comportamiento que transmitía me resultaba un poco…diferente, parecía que su vida dependiese de hacernos quedar en esta escuela-

-todo padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos burbuja-

-aquí va la voz de la razón-bombón la miro enojada, burbuja suspiro

-Bombón…. Pediré un cambio académico a la escuela de Diseñadora de moda en Paris-el ambiente se tensó.

-no puedes hacerlo-la miró severamente

-ya lo hice-contesto nerviosamente

-hermanita estás en un gran lió-bellota la miraba inquieta-que harás cuando papa se entere-

-en realidad no le diré nada, por favor chicas apóyenme, no saben cuánto anhelo estar allá-sus ojos eran suplicantes

-¡no te ayudare Burbuja, sabes cuánto se esforzó papa para que entraras aquí!, mas te vale acomodar tus retorcidas ideas, llamare al profesor en la noche para avisarle sobre tu extraño lapso de rebeldía-la pelirroja estaba molesta sin embargo la rubia no se daría por vencida

-por favor Bombón compréndeme, no quiero dedicarme a hacer algo que no me gusta el resto de mi vida-

-ella tiene razón, tú estás muy cómoda aquí porque tu sueño fue siempre entrar en esta escuela, yo te apoyo Burbuja-

-¡porque si no querían entrar aquí aceptaron! El profesor va a decepcionarse-

-Creí que podría adaptarme a este ambiente, pero me di cuenta de lo que en verdad quiero hacer de mi vida-

La pelirroja se detuvo y miro seriamente a sus hermanas, después de un rato suavizo su mirada y suspiro

-tratare de ayudarte burbuja, aun así debemos decirle al profesor no estaría bien que te fueras así-

-pero… que voy a hacer si se niega-

-no te preocupes-dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa que hizo que burbuja se tranquilizara-vamos a convencerlo- la chica de orbes azules les dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-¡muchas gracias!-se abalanzó contra sus dos hermanas en un fuerte abrazo

-maldición burbuja cuantas veces te voy a repetir que no me agradan tus demostraciones de cariño-gruño la pelinegra

-a mi no me molestan, solo que nosotras no somos jugadoras de futbol americano esto no parece abrazo, parece una tacleada-argumento adolorida la pelirroja

-no me importa, lo hago porque estoy muy feliz y las quiero-las apretujo aún más

-si, si yo también las quiero-se las quito de encima con un leve empujón-pero debo llegar a clases-sonrió-nos vemos al rato se despidió agitando su mano y salió corriendo-

-tengo curiosidad de que pasará cuando bellota tenga novio, ¿lo empujará cuando trate de besarla?-

-jajaja no hay que hacer conclusiones hermanita, también tengo que irme nos vemos en el departamento-le mostro una cálida sonrisa y se retiro

La menor de las tres se quedo sola, se acomodó su abrigo y miro al cielo, era extraño el día anterior había sido hermoso y soleado y hoy una extensa nube negra se expandía en el cielo.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-se dijo así misma, pero sin darle vueltas al asunto decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su rutina alejándose de aquel lugar.

**Lunes 3:15 centro de la cuidad**

Era el tercer suspiro que emitía

-Hola Bombón-un joven de castaño y ojos marrones se le acerco con una enorme sonrisa la cual ella correspondió.

-Hola Raymond-

-estas distraída te mire toda la clase y no estabas mentalmente en ella, de nuevo soñando despierta-la miro tiernamente

- hum no es eso, es que….espera me miraste toda la clase?-la chica lo miro fijamente y él se sorprendió por no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo a más no poder y desvió su mirada hacia cualquier punto evitara esos ojos rosados.

-si estaba preocupado y eres mi amiga y… pues sabes ya termino la clase que te parece si nos retiramos-dijo nerviosamente tratando de hacerla olvidar lo que había dicho, la muchacha se enterneció ese era el chico más tierno e inocente que había conocido, sabía que él gustaba de ella pero a pesar de eso el nunca le había pedido ser su novia y para ella las cosas funcionaban bien solo como una amistad.

-claro-dijo con una sonrisa

-el tiempo ah estado muy extraño no crees?-se acercó a la ventana y ella una vez habiendo tomado sus cosas se acerco a contemplar el cielo.

-si-la chica enfoco la vista a un punto indefinido-¿viste eso?

-ver que-el chico forzó la vista

-vi algo como unos destellos-

-un relámpago tal vez-

-no no tenía esa forma, parecía como algo cayendo mmm debe ser mi imaginación-

-puede ser que haya una tormenta en un rato no crees-una explosión en un edificio lejano alerto a la chica que sin dudarlo salió volando a buscar a sus hermanas para ir a averiguar que sucedia.

**Lunes 3:30 centro de la cuidad**

Un enorme relámpago fuera de lo normal ilumino el cielo por unos segundos, seguido por un gran estruendo la tierra temblaba y los edificios caían provocando enormes nubes de polvo, una pelea a muerte se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, una jovencita rubia petrificada por lo que estaba presenciando, cadáveres a su alrededor, el piso con enormes charcos carmesí, un joven rubio con ojos azul rey con su mano extendida sobre la cabeza de un hombre uniformado seriamente lastimado

-no te preocupes, terminare con tu sufrimiento-una sonrisa malévola abarcaba su rostro, como si lo estuviera disfrutando, su mano comenzó a brillar y una corriente eléctrica atravesó aquel pobre hombre haciendo que soltara un grito desgarrador.

-¡!Boomer detente!-el hizo caso omiso a su llamado, cubrió su boca, su rostro estaba empapado del liquido salado que brotaba de sus ojos-dios mío…tú no puedes ser el-el chico al fin se percató de su presencia le dirigió una mirada fría, volvió a ignorarla y volvió a su cometido.

_No importa si eres o no, no permitiré que mates a alguien más _y sin más la rubia se abalanzo contra el

**Lunes 3:35 centro de la cuidad**

El estruendo causado por la fuerza de dos personas estaba a punto de derrumbar uno de los pocos edificios que seguían de pie en aquella zona.

-¡qué demonios sucede con ustedes imbécil!-una pelinegra agotada y lastimada trataba de seguir defendiendo a los desafortunados que eran el objetivo de los tres hermanos una sonrisa divertida abarcaba al pelinegro.

-¿ya te cansaste?-se burlo el chico-valla has crecido-examino cada parte de su cuerpo-relamió sus labios-es una lástima, hubiera preferido aprovecharme de ti antes de matarte, pero las circunstancias no están a mi favor-bellota sintió escalofríos

-maldito enfermo, teníamos una tregua recuerdas?!-

-si la recuerdo, pero nunca he sido una persona de fiar-el muchacho hizo un movimiento con la mano, bellota sintió como su cuerpo se movió sin su consentimiento haciendo que se colocara de rodillas-

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!-

-debiste haberte mantenido a raya y escapar junto con tus hermanas cuando tenías tiempo-se acerco poco a poco a ella-porque en estos cinco años hemos descubierto muchas cosas, entre ellas estas habilidades que ustedes nunca serán capaces de igualar-

**Lunes 3:36 centro de la cuidad**

Cuerpos calcinados estampados contra el concreto, personas aun consumiéndose en llamas siendo admiradas con horror e impotencia por una pelirroja desesperada por ayudarlos

-¡Por favor Brick! déjalos en paz-

-ellos estarán en paz en unos cuantos minutos, deberías preocuparte por ti-había una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro los ojos de la chica derramaban lagrimas a más no poder, nunca imagino que aquel muchacho al que tanto cariño le había tomado pudiese ser capaz de hacer tal catástrofe

-que sucedió contigo, tú no eras así-

-las personas cambian Bombón-se formo una leve sonrisa en su rostro-deberías escapar antes de que el espectáculo que está llevándose a cabo detrás de mí termine y tenga que jugar contigo-su mirada se obscureció y ella al fin se percato del peligro en el que estaba, miro alrededor buscando a sus hermanas ambas tratando de detener a sus contrapartes, ella no sería la excepción, tomo su posición de batalla indicándolo al pelirrojo que no se iría del lugar

-pequeña idiota-emitió una risita y se abalanzo contra ella

**Lunes 4:00 centro de la cuidad**

Las dos hermanas menores yacían en el suelo la chica de ojos esmeraldas estaba inconsciente mientras que la de ojos celestes trababa de mantenerse despierta el dolor envolvía su cuerpo, aquel chico la había golpeado sin piedad, podía ver como el rubio y el azabache se les acercaban peligrosamente no había nada que pudiera hacer para proteger a la ojiverde su cuerpo no respondía.

-creí que la verde te daría más pelea-dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-yo igual, pero es igual de patética que los imbéciles con los que acabamos de lidiar, terminemos con esto de una vez-el pelinegro formo una bola de energía, y sin más la lanzo hacia las hermanas provocando una enorme nube de polvo, cuando este se disipo descubrieron a una pelirroja cubriendo a sus hermanas con su cuerpo para después caer al duro concreto.

-jaja al parecer Brick tiene problemas para controlar a su novia-se burlo el ojiverde

-aunque no lo creas ella golpea más fuerte que tu idiota-se acerco el pelirrojo y les dirigió una mirada fría a sus hermanos-matémoslas y regresemos, estoy arto de estas estupideces

Los tres prepararon energía y fijaron su puntería a su objetivos y de repente todo se volvió obscuro para las últimas dos chicas conscientes.

**primer capitulo terminado wuuu me siento libre jajaja**


	2. Chapter 2 la promesa

**Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz :D y me insitan a seguir escribiendo, los creditos a los respectivos dueños de los personajes.**

Oscuridad

Trato de abrir mis ojos….puedo escuchar a alguien llamado…._¿estaré muerta? _Vuelvo a escuchar aquella dulce voz, _conozco esa voz, _ hago un gran esfuerzo y logro abrir mis ojos lentamente, las imágenes no son claras sin embargo se quien me está llamando

-Raymond-mi voz era insegura y se estaba quebrando, levanto mi mano lentamente para poder cerciorarme de que era él y siento sus manos sosteniendo la mía con mucha delicadeza.

-¿cómo te sientes?-

-¿Qué fue lo que….¡mis hermanas! ¿! Donde están?!- para ese momento ya estaba en mis cinco sentidos, me levante abruptamente de donde fuese que me encontraba.

-carajo… ¿anotaron las placas?-se levanto lentamente sobando su cabeza, la mayor se abalanzo a su hermana y comenzó a besar sus cachetes repetidas veces

-¡dios ¿estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Te duele algo?!-revisaba exageradamente cada parte del cuerpo de su Bellota.

-ahh! Tranquilízate estoy bien! quítate de encima-

-pues como puedes ver aquí esta Bellota, sana y salva-sonrió divertido

-¿y donde esta burbuja?-pregunto impaciente

-no te preocupes, está bien, una amiga mía la está cuidando-soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, ya podía estar tranquila.

-oigan que pasó con el trió de idiotas que casi nos mata-pregunto manteniendo alejada a la pelirroja con ambos brazos.

-pues cuando llegue ellos se estaban retirando, pero no eran tres, eran cuatro-

-¿cuatro?-preguntaron ambas chicas en coro

-¡fantástico otro idiota al cual patearle el trasero!-soltó con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

-no comprendo que fue lo que hicimos para que ellos se comportaran así-se pregunto algo triste la pelirroja meditándolo un poco

-¿y qué fue lo que los detuvo?-

-al parecer el chico albino, debía llevarlos consigo rápidamente-la pelirroja clavo su mirada en su amigo, en esta pronto se formo una expresión de preocupación tenía el hombro y parte del torso vendados.

-Ray, no me digas que intentaste detenerlos-

-lo siento, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

-¿!que sucede contigo acaso no viste lo que te pudo haber pasado?! Pudieron haberte matado-ella se acerco a él y tomo su brazo delicadamente para no lastimarlo.

-o eres muy valiente o muy estúpido- interrumpió la pelinegra, el ignoro el comentario

- por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, ellos son muy peligrosos, ¿te duele mucho?-él se sintió feliz ella estaba preocupada por el, tal vez no era su novia pero al menos era alguien en su vida.

-no te preocupes estoy bien-le sonrió tiernamente, en sus mejillas se asentaba un ligero rubor rosado y ella también sonrió tranquila.

-¡hey¡ si van a besarse, allá afuera por favor, no quiero ensuciar el piso con mi desayuno-su hermana la fulmino con la mirada y al pobre chico le comenzó a arder la cara por toda la sangre que se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-emmm….creo que debemos ir con Saya, tenemos que hablar con ustedes-

Los tres salieron de aquella habitación y recorrieron aquel lugar, era una casa muy grande y bonita color blanco con cuadros coloridos y figuras de finos materiales, los muebles eran elegantes y en ella había un ambiente tranquilo.

-¿esta es tu casa?-

-no, es de Saya, ella me deja quedarme en su casa por diversos factores uno de ellos es la escuela, pero esa no es la razón más importante-llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraron con una mujer hermosa de ojos azul cielo, su cabello blanco recogido en un chongo con varios mechones rebeldes sueltos alrededor de su cara, tenía un porte elegante y por la bata blanca que estaba usando pudieron asumir que se trataba de una doctora y a un lado una rubia cabizbaja las dos hermanas se acercaron a ella algo preocupadas

-que sucede burbuja te sientes mal-

-¿eh?... ah no yo solo….pensaba-fingió una sonrisa

-le comentaba a su hermana sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos, por favor tomen asiento hay muchas cosas que debo explicarles-

-de que se trata-

-que sea rápido por favor, quiero ir a casa a descansar un rato-sintió un leve codazo en su estómago-¿hey que hice?-miro mal a su hermana.

-no te preocupes Bombón ella tiene razón deben ir a descansar pero antes necesito pedirles que ayuden a esos tres chicos a que vuelvan a ser los que eran antes-

-¿ah? Ayudarlos jajaja no invente-la mujer le dirigió una mirada seria, para indicarle que estaba hablando en serio.

-dígame una buena razón para ayudar a alguien que intento matarme-la reto con la mirada

-Bellota, conozco a esos niños desde que eran unos bebés, ellos son importantes para mí y si no logro detenerlos Raymond y los demás tendrán que matarlos, es lo que menos quiero para ellos-

-¡tiempo!¡tiempo! a que se refiere eso es imposible, ese trió no nacieron como mamíferos, fueron creados con una máquina y por favor Raymond es un alfeñique como podría pelear contra alguno de ellos-miro al chico-sin ofender Ray.

-eh…claro no hay problema- ¬¬U

- no es imposible que una máquina sea capaz de crear organismos tan complejos, pero en este mundo el conocimiento es muy pobre como para lograrlo, ese patético mono solo hizo un catalizador que logro abrir el portal para que ellos llegaran aquí, ellos nacieron de una mujer – las tres se sorprendieron y el ambiente se tensó.

-¡usted está loca señora¡-bellota salió de allí

-lo siento señora pero lo que está diciendo me es imposible de creer-Bombón se levantó y tomo la mano de su hermanita arrastrándola consigo fuera de ese lugar- muchas gracias por su ayuda y disculpe a mi hermana-

- Bombón si estás tan segura de que miento, porque no le preguntas a tu padre, el sabe algunas cosas que podrían interesarles-la pelirroja detuvo su paso y quedo mirando el piso meditando las palabras de Saya para después abandonar la habitación.

**Al llegar al departamento….**

-qué demonios se fumara esa mujer, debería dejar de consumir ese producto le dañara la mente…más de lo que ya la tiene-

-como sea hay que descansar, mañana hay escuela y no podemos faltar-

-tienes razón me largo a dormir-la pelinegra se retiro cerrando su cuarto de un portazo.

-¡Bellota! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que cuides el departamento-grito furiosa sin recibir respuesta, suspiro y miro a su hermanita no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto de regreso, eso no era normal en ella.

-yo también debo ir a dormir Bombón, buenas noches-

- burbuja si necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo-la rubia asintió y la pelirroja se acerco a revisar cuantas llamadas había hecho su padre 60 en total "_Bombón si estás tan segura de que miento, porque no le preguntas a tu padre"_ tomo el teléfono y marco espero pacientemente hasta que se escucho la grabadora de voz-emmm hola profesor soy Bombón, no se preocupe por el noticiero de hoy en la tarde las tres estamos bien….sabe me gustaría preguntarle algo pero…olvídelo no es de importancia-colgó, eso era patético como creerle a esa mujer…será mejor olvidar el asunto, después de todo el trió de idiotas ya se habían ido.

Llegue a mi habitación, todo estaba oscuro y aunque odiaba la oscuridad esta vez esta me parecía agradable, entre y me acerque a los cajones de ropa, comencé a escarbar entre ellos hasta dar con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que tome con mucha delicadeza, subí a mi cama y la abrí, con la ayuda de la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por mi ventana pude contemplar ese precioso anillo de compromiso que me habían regalado hace mucho tiempo atrás, paso un buen rato mientras recordaba todos los sucesos que vivi junto al chico del que me había enamorado, nisiquiera me percate que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que llegamos.

Cierta pelirroja se asomó por la puerta y noto a su hermana con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas en su cama no dudo en ir a reconfortarla.

-¿Burbuja estas bien?-pregunto con una voz suave y dulce, burbuja la miro desde su cama y negó lentamente, se acerco y la abrazo, pronto la ojirosa sintió cálidas gotitas en su piel.

-¿qué sucede porque lloras?-pregunto un poco preocupada, la razón era obvia, la rubia no respondió y ella no insistío, se quedo un largo rato acariciando su cabello de una manera maternal que logro tranquilizar a la menor, cuando se sintió mejor se separo de ella y le mostro la cajita que había mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curiosa

- hace 6 años, frente a un bonito atardecer hicimos una promesa en secreto uniendo nuestros meñiques-sonrió tristemente y abrió la cajita dejando que la pelirroja contemplara un precioso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un diamante celeste-Boomer me la regalo-Bombón se sorprendió.

- no sabía que tenías una relación tan…fuerte con él-ella sabía que eran buenos amigos y que burbuja sentía algo por él, pero Boomer nunca mostró mucho afecto a su hermana, al menos no frente a ella.

-él no sabía que significaba el anillo de compromiso-soltó una leve risita-cuando le dije lo que el anillo significaba se asustó….aún así al final el me dijo que él quería casarse conmigo-más lagrimas inundaron sus ojos-y prometimos que cuando fuéramos mayores él me pediría casarse conmigo y yo lo aceptaría sin importar las condiciones-

-lo siento mucho hermanita-ver así a su hermana le partía el corazón, limpio su lagrimas suavemente con sus manos y ella comenzó a sollozar aumentando el volumen de los mismos sacando así toda la tristeza que tenía en su corazón.

-¿oigan que sucede?- una confundida ojiverde se unió a la reunión y al mirar a su hermanita llorando se acerco y la abrazo cálidamente, a pesar de ser la más ruda cuando era necesario mostraba su lado cariñoso, le dirigió una mirada a su hermana mayor y esta asintió dándole a entender que se trataba de aquel muchacho por el cual había llorado tanto tras su desaparición, soltó a sus hermanas y se paro en medio del cuarto levantando su puño hacia el cielo.

-¡estúpido rubio te hare pagar!-grito enojada

-¡Bellota!-la regaño la pelirroja

-¡¿qué?!- Cuando los vuelva a ver juro que matare al idiota de Butch y estrangulare al oxigenado-dijo con mucha seguridad

-¡Bellota!-volvió a ser reprendida

-jijiji- ambas voltearon hacia su hermanita que se burlaba de la pelea entre sus hermanas mayores, se limpio los restos de lagrimas que había en su cara y sonrió ampliamente-saben lo mucho que las quiero verdad-la ojiverde sabía lo que se aproximaba comenzó a retroceder lentamente para terminar corriendo asustada de los asfixiantes brazos de su hermanita.

-Bellota regresa, quiero abrazarte-dijo divertida

-¡crees que estoy loca!-

-¡Bellota regresa aquí y déjate abrazar!- grito una pelirroja ya cabreada por el comportamiento de la morena, para suerte de la pelinegra logro encerrarse en su cuarto antes de que algunas de sus hermanas lograra atraparla.

**Tres de la madrugada...**

-Bienvenida Burbuja, me alegra saber que has cambiado de opinión, acompañame te presentare al joven que trabajara contigo-ella siguio a la mujer hasta el lugar mas obscuro del lugar, el sonido de un interruptor se escucho por toda la habitación y ella abrio sus ojos sorprendida frente a ella había un laboratorio cuatro veces más grande que el del profesor en el sótano, la rubia examinaba cada parte de aquel lugar hasta que Saya le mostro un enorme tubo de vidrio, una máquina a un lado monitoreaba el estado del chico que se encontraba dentro parecía dormido, la mujer presiono un boton haciendo que el líquido en el interior fuera descendiendo y unos enormes ojos celestes se abrieron.

-te presento a Cody, el será el chico que cuidará de tí durante los viajes que debas hacer-

**Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, tardare un poco en actualizar ya que esta semana y la que siguen tengo examenes finales y una semana extra para recuperar los recuerdos de mi niñez que se perderán durante el proceso de estudio, la proxima prometo escribir sobre los chicos.**

**Kanna Koneko:claro lady-chan esta bien para mi :)**


End file.
